Escape
by KH777
Summary: Sora has been captured by the organization. Riku, knowing it was reckless, broke in by himself to save him. Only to see unfamilar allies you will aid him in his quest. WARNING COTAINS SPOILERS!


This is rated K+ for/things you might want to know violence that is fantasy, and kidnapping.

The rating in more detail is here. Violence that is fantasy, Braig started attacking me from a distance. I deflected his shots, forcing Even and Braig to duck.

The battle continued. After a while, I was able to beat both of them without getting any injuries. Kidnapping, two boys gets kidnapped and characters say so several times. But how they got kidnapped is not said. One character finds another character tied up.

Hey, Riku here. The worst has happened, Sora was captured by Xehanort. I hope I'm not too late. I know it was stupid, but I came to his base by myself. If I can stay silent though, I should only have to defeat the person who is guarding Sora. I kept a calm composition even though I was very tense. My goal was clear.

I was just about to round a corner when I sensed movement. There were three people coming my way. I looked around the corner to see that they weren't the evil people I was used to. _Who are they?_ _Are they new to the organization? _The organization was what my friends and I called Xehanort and his minions. They were going to see me even if I tried to make an escape. I wonder if they came to rescue someone dear to them. _Maybe I can get them to help me; they could probably use the extra help if they are trying to rescue someone. _I knew the organization didn't patrol in pairs.

I came around the corner while they were still a good ten feet away, and tried not to seem hostile. They seemed surprised that I didn't have a weapon on me currently or it was because I wasn't wearing the signature cloak of the organization. It seems they were just waiting for me to summon a weapon, considering that they had already summoned theirs. Their weapons lowered only slightly because I did not summon a weapon.

"Who are you?" The woman with blue hair asked. She seemed to be surprised at my lack of hostility.

"Don't let your guard down he might be trying to trick us," the middle aged man said.

"I'm just trying to find someone, who was captured by them. I'm sure someone important to you was too. He's a small boy with brown hair."

"By them you mean the guys in black coats?" The young woman asked.

"Yah, my friends and I call them the organization." Before I could say anymore I could sense someone at my back. I let out a small surprised noise. I ran into the corner and motions for them to follow. It was clear that they didn't trust me, but they heard the footsteps and obeyed. Prior to that they had made they weapons disappear. Sure enough Marluxia checked down the hallway, but much to our luck went the other direction. We stayed silent until we could no longer hear footsteps. The three of them went a little away from me and had a private discussion.

"Do you think it's a trap?" The young man asked.

"It might be, but what if he was telling the truth? We can't just leave someone in the hands of them, they would probably do horrible things to him," The young woman added.

"I think it would be wise to travel with him, but not to let our guard down." The older man said.

I was simply waiting patiently when they turned back to me. "We have decided that we will help you rescue your friend," the young woman said. A smile slipped its way on my face. I really DID need their help.

"My name is Riku, thanks for your help, I need it." I replied.

"You're welcome, I'm Aqua, and these are my friends, Terra and Master Eraqus." She motions to each of the men beside her as she said their names. Terra was the young man and Master Eraqus was the middle aged one.

"You're all keyblade wielders, so let me warn you that those are the types of people that they are after. They were probably planning to capture you later, using your friend as bait."

"How do you know so much about them?" Terra questioned.

"That's because they've been after my best friend for so long, but we don't have any more time to be spending here we need to go." The others nodded as we started walking down the hallway.

I sensed more movement down the hallway. I motioned for the others to stop and we ducked into one of the spilt pathways. We heard voices.

"As if! Do you really think that will work, Even?" Braig said in a mocking tone. "He's not stupid."

"Uh uh uh, don't be so quick to judge."

"I don't know if that will be enough." They seemed to be watching a room, the room that Sora was in. They were sitting on both sides of the doors. Larxene walked over to them, "Hey, you guys guess who I just caught? One of the princesses that's who. She's one of that brat's friends." I knew who she was talking about, Kairi. Why did they have to capture her too? I thought as a shocked expression was on my face.

"Good job Larxene," Braig said in a mocking tone.

"Say something in that tone again and horrible things are going to happen to you," She said in a sing-song voice. "Anyway I'm off to go patrol for that mettlesome Riku, ta-ta boys." She walked off in the direction in which she came.

Judging from my shocked expression, the others knew what was going on. When she was out of sight, I whispered, "Sora's probably in there." The others seemed to understand what I meant, there would be a battle. We couldn't sneak up on them in the position that we were in, so a direct attack seemed to be the only option. We should be able to beat them. Even and Braig were not the strongest members of the organization, two of them probably equaled one of the stronger members. I started thinking that it may be a trap. I mean, why sent two people, who could be out looking for other people for their plan, when the situation only requires one? It didn't matter though; I was still going to check out that room.

"Be careful, this may be a trap." I whispered. The others nodded. Summoning our weapons we walked out of the corner.

"So there you are, Riku." Braig said, summoning his arrowguns. "I've been waiting for you." Even also summoned his weapon and we all got in our battle positions. "Oh, you brought friends too, that's good." He giggled evilly. Even clicked a button installed in his cloak. A trap door opened under everyone, except me. I gasped, and tried to grab at least one of their hands, but missed barely. The trap door closed as I straightened myself. Braig started attacking me from a distance. I deflected his shots, forcing Even and Braig to duck.

The battle continued. After a while, I was able to beat both of them without getting any injuries. I was a little tried. The door was locked, of course, so I used my keyblade to open it. When I opened the door, my face showed signs of the alarm that I was feeling. I saw Sora, his hands tied together, (not his wrists, his hands). His arms and ankles were tied. His head was hanging down. I ran up to him, but he didn't move. I wondered if he was conscious. I kneeled down close to him. I finally saw movement from him as he raised his head to see his visitor. His face completely lit up. With a big smile he said, "Riku!" I smiled too; I was overjoyed to see that he was ok. But, I remembered that there may be others around.

"We need to keep quiet ok?" I said in a whisper. Sora nodded and seemed to understand. I first closed the door, and then started untying Sora. As I was untying I said, "Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm ok; they didn't do anything to me." Finishing untying him, I told him about the other three people I met, and after that I told him about Kairi. His eyes widened. "They got Kairi?" He said in a worried tone after I had told him.

"Yah, I heard them talking about it."

"C'mon Riku, let's go save them all!" I nodded in agreement.


End file.
